1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-lift devices and more particularly to an anti-lift device having novel construction for use on conventional windshield wiper assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is a frequent occurance of conventional windshield wipers to lift aerodynamically from the windshield surface and particularly during heavy winds and rain. This is due in part to the fact that the windshield wiper blade takes on the characteristics of an airfoil when moving through the air at a high velocity. Other factors which contribute to this characteristic are the lighter weight materials used in the wiper blade arms, the increased fin area of the blade due to larger windshields, the loss of adhesion and aquaplaning when the windshield is wet, and the aerodynamic slope and shape of the windshield of modern automobiles.
There has not been a practical inexpensive means available in the United States for overcoming the lift characteristic which can be easily attached to existing conventional windshield wiper blade assemblies. The inventor believes that anti-lift devices for windshield wipers may be sold in other countries but are not sold in the United States and are not patented or described in the literature.